


A Solo Homerun or A Grand Slam？

by chingching27



Series: 【Posey/Lincecum】A Solo Homerun or A Grand Slam？ [1]
Category: SFGiants
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>老派青年v.s.花心少爺</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solo Homerun or A Grand Slam？

Buster很討厭Hunter每次都把他們在Starry Starry Night喝酒的夜晚定為什麼「失戀療癒小酌之夜」，聽起來簡直噁心又矯情，真不懂他怎麼能把這個詭異的名稱說得如此順口？也因為這家酒吧充滿了他失戀的鬱悶回憶，Buster從不在平日踏進這裡一步，好像這家pub有什麼詛咒一般。

然而今天就是那個非來不可的夜晚，唉。

 

「說真的，你有沒有想過或許你應該，呃，把腳步加快一點？」Hunter喝了一口酒保精心調配的今日特調，看著Buster說。

把口中的啤酒吞了下去，Buster疑惑地說：『什麼意思？』

「就是，以棒球比喻的話，你不能總是希望每一壘都站滿了人之後，你再來一發最後的滿貫全壘打清空壘包然後一次得四分，你有時候可以打個三分全壘打，兩分全壘打，甚至陽春全壘打也挺流行的啊！」Hunter試著解釋：「你不覺得你談戀愛太按照規矩來了嗎？而且還是大概七零年代的規矩？先牽手，牽手十次換一個吻，十個吻換一次愛撫？」

『我並沒有堅持要十次這麼多....』Buster皺起眉。

「拜託，你懂那是個誇飾。」Hunter無奈的說：「Buster，安打數再多，都是殘壘有什麼用？」

『棒球是棒球，戀愛是戀愛。況且你不能因為沒有得分就認為安打沒意義。』Buster說。

「Well，你高興就好。」放棄再說服Buster固執的思考，Hunter一口氣喝完杯中殘存的酒液：「那你慢慢收集安打數囉，我差不多該回家抱老婆順便哄女兒睡覺了。走吧，老派青年。」

＊　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　*

『你又恢復單身了？』Matt問。

「我什麼時候不是單身了？一夜情不能算是脫單吧？」Timmy輕輕搖著手裡的酒杯，態度隨意：「一個禮拜的也不能算。」

『Timmy，說真的，你從來沒有考慮過認真安定的談個戀愛嗎？你就像是，呃，要嘛不揮棒，要嘛只打陽春全壘打的棒球選手？有沒有考慮過偶爾也打個一壘安打、二壘安打？在壘包上等待隊友把你送回來不也是種樂趣？有時候沒有得分也無所謂啊？』

「不是為了得分那你為什麼要揮棒？」Timmy反問：「沒有得分的殘壘都是耍流氓，球賽中我尤其討厭滿壘不得分的情況。」

Matt搖搖頭：『你不懂戀愛，Timmy。』

Timmy聳聳肩：「你不懂棒球。」

Matty決定換個話題：『你新房子找到沒？』

「找到啦，新家我很中意，當天就下訂了，打算這週末搬進去。你有空來幫我嗎？包了你下週的晨間咖啡？」

『Done deal.』

*　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　*

星期六的早上八點，慢跑遛狗回來的Buster，好奇地看著停在自家隔壁的大卡車。

 

『Hello。』Buster對著正從卡車上扛下一個大箱子的高壯男子打招呼：『你們是這棟房子的新住戶嗎？我住在你們隔壁這棟。』Buster指了指一牆之隔的自家。

『喔，我不是，我只是來幫忙的，租下這棟的是我朋友。』Matt指了指房子，示意正主人正在屋內。

Buster探頭張望了一下，剛送進去一箱書的Timmy滿頭大汗的從屋內倒退著走出來，八月的舊金山，早上八點就開始有暑意，何況他還正在進行重勞動。上衣溼透了所以脫到只剩白色單衣的Timmy頭也沒回的大喊：「Matty，到底還有多少箱東西要搬啊？我覺得屋子快滿出來了！」

『拜託，你自己打包的你自己的行李，你問我？我只是個搬運工好嗎？』Matt沒好氣地回答：『Timmy，你的新鄰居來拜訪你。』

「咦？」Timmy轉過身來，看見正站在門口，穿著簡單的藍色上衣和黑色運動褲，即使剛晨跑回來仍然一身清爽的Buster。

 

Timmy懷疑是太陽角度造成的錯覺，Buster看著他第一次笑起來時，Timmy覺得Buster整個人都在閃閃發光。

 

「嗨，你好，我是這棟房子的新住戶，我叫Tim Lincecum，你可以叫我Timmy。」Timmy伸出手和Buster相握，大眼睛眨了眨，笑得相當柔和。

『Timmy，我是Buster Posey，就住你隔壁。』Buster也回以一個燦爛地笑容，握了握他的手，然後很快地放開：『有任何事都可以找我。你現在需要我幫忙嗎？』

「呃....」Timmy看了看Matt，Matt一副虛脫樣靠在卡車上，對著他大力點頭。

 

「第一次見面就麻煩你真的很不好意思，可是我好像太低估我的家具的數量了....」Timmy有些尷尬的說，Buster乾脆的點了點頭。

『那你稍等我一會，我把Rock牽回家裏，馬上就過來。』Buster對他笑笑，把自從Timmy出來後就一直在Timmy腳邊嗅個不停的米格魯拉回來，轉身打開自己家的大門，把小狗牽了進去。

 

回過頭來，Timmy發現Matt正用一副意味深長的表情盯著自己。

「幹麼？」

『我好像看到有人已經拿出木棒，就打擊預備位置了。』Matt瞇起眼睛。

「你看錯了。」Timmy說，把另一箱東西從卡車上拉了下來。


End file.
